Reversal
by Lo613
Summary: After the events of 'Boom Town' the Doctor has a talk with Rose about how she views herself.


**So this takes place directly after 'Boom Town.' It's also my first time writing Nine, so a may be alotbit excited. Because, as it turns out, writing Nine can be pretty fun. Enjoy! Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor Who, we wouldn't have to wait until November for the 50 year anniversary.**

* * *

_"Are you staying with Mickey?"_

_"No...He deserves better."_

The Doctor pulled a final lever, which set the TARDIS in motion, away from Raxacoricofallapatorius, where they had dropped the Margaret off with a family who ha been willing to take care of the egg, and into space.

"Who else is up for a break?" The Doctor asked, watching as his ship's center column moved up and down.

"Sure." Said Rose.

"Why not?" Jack agreed. "And, if it's all the same to you two, I'm off to catch up on my sleep." He announced.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS should have a proper room set up for you by now."

"Thanks, Doc."

With that, the Ex-Time Agent turned and began towards the TARDIS hallway, presumably going to search for his room aboard the ship. The Doctor watched for a moment, then went back to the controls before him, mindlessly playing with them, thoughts clearly elsewhere. After a few seconds of this, Rose spoke.

"I'll go ahead and-" She stared. The Doctor spun away from the console, facing Rose instead, cutting off his companion's words.

"No ou won't. Not right now, at least, Rose." He said, his sharp blue eyes trained on his friend. Those eyes, at the moment, they portrayed an almost innumerable amount of emotions: They were brooding, and furious, and, if Rose observed _very_ carefully, she could make out one more immediately noticeable trait in them: Concern.

"What are you-"

"Why did you say that?" THe Time Lord asked, voice quiet.

"Say what?" Rose questioned.

"That..." The Doctor seemed to choke on the words he was trying to say, unable to get them out.

Woah.

The Doctor not being able to say something.

This was unheard of.

And more surprising than a Slitheen being converted back into an egg.

The Doctor swallowed and resumed speaking.

"That Mickey deserves better." He paused. "Why would you say that, Rose?" He asked, sounding tortured.

Rose blinked slightly at this.

"I'm sorry?"

"What did you mean when you said that Mickey deserved better than you?" The Doctor restated.

"Exactly that, Doctor. I run off through all of time and space, and I barely visit him. He deserves better than me."

"Don't believe that, Rose. Please, don't believe that." Th Doctor said, watching Rose closely, the most lost of looks on his face.

"Why shouldn't I belive it? It's true, after all."

"It's not true. You're a great person. A _fantastic_ person, Rose."

Rose scoffed.

"How?"

"You help people, you care about them, you make them better."

The Doctor said.

"Like who?" Rose challenged.

"Like you mum. Like Jack." Pause. "Like me."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but didn't get the chance to, as the Doctor continued speaking.

"After the Time War, before I met you, I was angry, and hateful, and filled with blood and vengeance and guilt. Then I met you, and you've changed me. Helped me heal You made me better, Rose. You are the very best of the apes who live on this little rock."

"...Really? You mean that?"

"Absolutely. Every word." The Doctor confirmed.

"...Thanks." Rise replied, still sounding uncertain.

" You haven't got anything to thank me for." Said the Doctor, turning to the TARDIS controls and beginning to manipulate them. "I'm just telling you the truth. Nothing more, just the truth." He looked over his leather jacket clad shoulder at Rose. "How do you fancy a trip back to see your mum?"

"Sound good."

And with that,the Doctor set the TARDIS into motion, adjusting dials and typing in commands as the ship went along.

Rose believed that the universe deserved a better her.

That wasn't true.

If anything, it needed to be reversed.

Rose Tyler deserved a better universe.

* * *

**And finished. So yay for that. Not sure how well I did writing for Nine, so if some of you guys could just be amazing people and leave a review telling me how I did, maybe with some tips, that would be lovely. Other than that, thanks for reading, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**


End file.
